civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Xythe
|} Xythe Xythe (pronounced like "scythe" but with a Z sound instead of the S sound) was a large town, founded on September 30th, 2015. Xythe created its own nation, Jonah, but Jonah merged with Arkstal on March 12th, 2016(and later, first fleet on 8/6/2016. Along the northwest wall is the Nord's Tower, a towering lighthouse, and a canal runs 250 blocks north to the swamp, where a sugarcane farm is found. Founding Zachisosum, Erunno and Schnitzengruber explored for 3 days trying to find a decent place for their town. They found a roofed forest bordering a swamp and a mountain range, all on a river. On September 30th, 2015, town hall was set up and the rules were established. Residents Residents of Xythe include, as of May 9th, 2016: *Schnitzengruber (Mayor) *zachisosum (Assistant) *goalie30monkey (Assistant) *ProfessorCats (Assistant) *iGreeb (Assistant) *deadlymarines12 (Assistant) *TNTMyLove (Assistant) As of May 9th, 2016, none have been active since April 27th, 2016. Laws and Rules # Every body gets to be a town administrator until they break the rules # The mayor is the only one allowed to alter inter-communal relations # If it is under a majority opinion that the mayor has broken too many laws, is corrupt or is simply doing a poor job fulfilling his obligations, he shall be removed and elections shall be held for the next mayor. # Town members may not hurt each other # Town members may not steam from each other # Town members may not desecrate another's plot # Town members may not desecrate town property, even if it is in their plot # Town members may not invite untrustworthy/unproven players into the town # Town members may not invite into the town anybody that they do not know in real life, unless given permission by the mayor # Either all of the town members agree to fight in a war or the town shall remain neutral # Town member must adhere to the building and architectural requirements* # Town members must have a designed a personal banner # Town members must build road around their plot, made of any stone material # Town members must light their plots so no monsters will spawn in it # Town members must defend Xythe from outsiders # The mayor may not place a tax of over 15$ a day. *these rules are loose and must have a town agreement to inflict punishment. Stance Xythe holds a neutral stance on all wars, even if it is part of a nation that is currently at war, the people will still be considered neutral until the town votes to get involved. This hasn't happened so far. History On July 7th, 2016, Schnitzengruber added (An H name that I forgot) to the town, right after Dimshoe told him not to because he was a bandit. Turns out he was right. He killed Schnitzengruber several times until he was pushed out of the city walls, then he returned. Shame isn't it? Griefing of Xythe While Schnitzengruber wasn't active on the server (about late july), Xythe was griefed. Multiple houses and the library took what appears to be TNT damage, though not too much loot was taken from the town. However, the library found a few of its book collections missing, including the Eye of Ender books. This included the old, 2015-era code book (obtained and signed by Death2Defy), and the Cyanius and Chrysolentius (both spelled wrong, and obtained by Schnitzengruber in a discovered vault). On the front of the library was an eye of ender in an item frame, and 3 black flags replacing the normal Xythe flags. This could be a bandit trying to frame the eoe, but it seems unlikely. Destruction of Xythe On September 18th, 2016, the battle of Xythe occurred during the Axis War. Xythe was disbanded in the midst of battle, right before the Axis forces were going to drive off the Allied forces. Not much loot was taken from the town, including the full sugarcane plantation to the north of it, which when harvested, gave over 4,600 sugar cane. Category:Towns